Wyvern
'''Wyverns are powerful adversaries, possessing mighty physical and magickal attacks, the means of flight, and the ability to breathe lightning to stun their foes. All lesser dragonkin can seize control over the will of Pawns to turn them against the Arisen. The Wyvern bears a glowing spot on its back where its heart resides, which serves as an exploitable weakness.' Overview One of the smaller cousins of the titular Dragon. Wyverns are a species of the lesser dragon type, along with the Drake and Wyrm. The Wyvern's heart is located on its back - thus if mounted when aloft, the Wyvern will make strong attempts to throw the attacker off. Unlike their Drake cousins, Wyverns do not breathe fire, they instead use a strong lightning based breath attack which can throw their foes into the air. Consequently, they are significantly resistant to the thunder element. Wyverns are strong flyers and can cast spells, though these are less powerful than the Wyrms'. Defeating a Wyvern has a minor chance of dragon forging the Arisen's equipment, as long as it has at least one level of enhancement. Information and Stats General Info Attacks Tactics Offensive * The Wyvern spends far more time flying than it does on the ground. In fact, it will not land unless it is stunned or knocked out of the air, and even after it recovers, it will go back to the air as soon as it can. While aloft, the tail can be grabbed and scaled in order to reach the heart. ** For general climbing tactics see Climbing. ** The Wyvern is a strong flyer and makes great efforts to dislodge any climber which makes attacking an aloft Wyvern's heart difficult or nearly impossible without Adhesion (much like the bucking Cockatrice). ** Most bow and ranged spell attacks will knock a Wyvern out of the sky - the creature is easier to attack once grounded, and briefly highly vulnerable when initially grounded. **Destroy the wings to prevent the creature taking flight again. * The heart of a Wyvern, unlike all other Dragonkin, isn't located on the breastbone, but instead is on its back, between the wings. ** All vocations: attack the heart. ** To kill a Wyvern, the Arisen must land the final blow to its heart. * Vulnerable to Torpor. * Immune to lowered attributes, Curse, Blindness, Drenched, Tarred, Sleep and Petrification. * Resistant to Lightning. * Can be set on fire and poisoned. * May be slightly frozen, but not shattered. * The head and wings are minor weak points. Defensive * Can be Silenced, preventing spellcasting. ** Silence does not prevent the Dragon Roar. * The Stability augment is very useful against all Draconic enemies. All wind attacks are nullified, meaning that one cannot be blown over backwards or interrupted while casting spells or charging skills. Alternatively, the Arisen can jump just before the wind attack to avoid its effect, or block it with a Shield or Magick Shield. * Well timed Instant Reset can completely nullify propelling effect of Windblast attack Pawn-specific * Mage pawns with a Legion's Might staff will self-resurrect after a Dragon Roar or conventional death. * Strider pawns with a Scather inclination are effective pawns for climbing a Wyvern and shredding the heart. * Consider equipping the pawns with upgraded rusted or golden weapons to torpor or silence the Wyvern. * Attempts at Possession of allied pawns can be interrupted by staggering. **Pawns with 100% resistance to possession are unaffected by the grab attack. They free themselves at the end of the grab animation; the futile attempt at possession gives a strategic opening for the rest of the party, allowing them to prepare long cast time spells or charged skills. Luring Wyverns *Wyverns are sometimes difficult to engage in battle, as they will often fly off before attacking the party. This is especially true of the Wyverns on Conquest Road in Gransys. * The Estan Plains Wyvern is near the shore south of Gran Soren. It can be seen taking flight when exiting through the southern gate and circling the area to the south of Gran Soren when the party approaches from the Moonsbit Pass. It is also possible to engage this dragon from the northern edge of the Moonshower Cliffs. Once the Arisen enters the Post-Game Everfall (and initiates the quest Fathom Deep) the Dragon will no longer be found here. * The Conquest Road Wyvern appears once the Post-Game Everfall is entered and the quest Fathom Deep is initiated. It can be made to attack by moving to a high point (e.g., near Windbluff Tower) and engaging with ranged weapons. ** When the ambush starts, it may get stuck flying up and down and will never engage. Placing a Portcrystal at the location the Wyvern spawns, then porting in, will cause it to engage as normal. ** The Wyvern may also attack at the Snow Harpy encounter on the road. File:How to lure down the Wyvern on Conquest Road (Post-Game). Technique A|Already aware of the location of the Wyvern's roosting spot (slightly east of Conquest Road), the Arisen runs directly to the Wyvern, jumps up and grabs onto it. Once the Wyvern takes flight, it is very difficult to lure it into landing instead of fleeing to the Bluemoon Tower. Attack the heart on its back in order to slay the Wyvern. The Wyvern's roosting spot is marked on the map at the beginning and end of the video. File:How to lure down the Wyvern on Conquest Road (Post-Game). Technique B|Because the Wyvern tends to flee, be sure to save the game before approaching Conquest Road. Stand on an elevated platform near the Snow Harpies and wait for the Wyvern to land. If it hovers low enough, grab its tail and climb up to its back to attack the heart. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge For full information, refer to the Bestiary page or the according section on the Drake page. Enemy Specific: * Shoot the Wyvern's wings when it is flying around (not simply hovering) to knock it down. * Use Lightning based attacks to realize Lightning has no effect on it (may not be needed). In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 15 Wyverns either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. Kills on Thunderwyverns also count towards the overall kill count since they are of the same species, but the Thunderwyvern is much stronger than the Wyvern or special Wyvern. Pawn Chatter :"There, in the sky... A dragon?" :"Lightning is no use against it!" :"Aim for the wings!" :"Strip its wings and it cannot fly!" :" 'Tis grounded, Master! Now, attack!" Quotes * "What is happening?!" (Battle Start) * "One thing is clear, I must kill them" (Battle Start) * "Time to die" * "Eaaaugh! The pain!" (When the Heart is exposed) * "Try it. Attack me!" (When diving) * "Get off me!" (When grabbed onto) * "You cannot win, maggot!" (When using roar, killing all pawns) * "No... not to this human!" (Death throes) The Wyvern shares some dialogue with the Drake and Wyrm. Trophies/Achievements * Serpents' Bane - Defeated a drake, wyrm, and wyvern. Notes * Even after the Wyvern died, two Dragon Horns (if not already broken) and a Great Dragon Alula piece from the back where the wings intersect, can still be broken off before the corpse disintegrates. ** After a reload or retry, the dragon's horns regenerate. This effectively means that after a save and reload more horns can be broken off allowing for multiple Dragon Horn drops in one fight. * The Wyvern's Tear increases the drop rate of Wakestones and Wakestone Shards in the Everfall. When in the party's inventory with the Wyrm's Tear and Drake's Tear, the drop rate percentages increase further. * Wyverns generally respawn every 7 game days. *The Special Wyvern atop the Bluemoon Tower speaks in Latin with translated captions. * The Thunderwyvern behaves very much like its smaller cousin; however, it will cast spells more frequently, is more resilient and hits significantly harder. Bugs * In Dark Arisen, the Ambush! theme may trigger, but the Wyvern will fail to land or come into range - on some occasions, the Wyvern will then land or fly into the sea, sometimes even causing its own death. Wyverns both at the Conquest Road and Estan Plains show this behaviour. **The same wyverns may also fly off after only a short battle - it is possible that this bug is caused by the Wyvern attempting to re-position for it's "fly-by" attack. **Occurs on all versions Trivia *In European myth, a Wyvern is a term used for dragons with only two legs. (See Wikipedia: Wyvern) **The term derives from a similar root as "viper" - a poisonous snake. Gallery Dragon's_Dogma_Screenshot_24.jpg|Dragon Roar ! Wyvern6.jpg Dragon's Dogma Screenshot_5.jpg|At the Bluemoon tower Dragon's Dogma Screenshot_6.jpg|Bluemoon tower Dragon's Dogma Screenshot_4.jpg|Bluemoon tower Dragon's Dogma Screenshot 7.jpg|Bluemoon tower Category:Post-Game Enemies Category:3 Star Bestiaries Category:Dragon Species